We can make it! (song)
' ' Song : We can make it!' '''Artist :' Arashi Drama : Bambino! Theme Song sugisarishi hibi furikaeru koto mo dekizu ni everyday dore kurai mada kono michi wa tsuzuku darou ka karada ni kanjiru rizumu yeah, kodou tusbasa ni yeah, mayoi jyosou ni yeah, itai hodo itoshii we can make it true, hontou no yume wa itsumo soba ni aru hateshinaku hiroi sekai, hitotsu dake kagayaita my dream my dream (we can make it! we can make it!) afureru namida taisetsu na koto mo kizukazu ni in my eyes dore kurai mae kara wasureteta kimochi nan darou what I feeling motteru kagiri no yeah, chikara tsubasa ni yeah, kodoku norikoe yeah, tsukisusumu ashita e we can make it true yuruganai yume wa itsumo soko ni aru hateshinaku hiroi sekai, ima sugu ni tsukamitore your dream your dream, we can make it namida wa kitto kanashimi no owari de wa naku (yume no ashiato) kokoro atsuki (ima koko kara) sono sto-ri- hajimaru sing that dream (RAP PART) Boku wa tadatada mokumoku to dream to kaite mokuhyou to yomu, souzou no mukou mukou e to go go and go de on and on (repeat) I said it, go go and go de on and on I said it, yo-ho and go de on and on we can make it true, hontou no yume wa itsumo soba ni aru hateshinaku hiroi sekai, hitotsu dake kagayaita we can make it true, yuruganai yume wa itsumo soko ni aru hateshinaku hiroi sekai, ima sugu ni tsukamitore your dream your dream ENGLISH TRANSLATION: Unable to look back at the passing days everyday, just how long will I continue to follow this path? the rythym you can feel in your body yeah, the beat becomes wings yeah, the hesitation becomes the running approach yeah, precious to the point of pain we can make it true, the real dream is always right beside you an endlessly wide world, the lone one that sparkled, my dream my dream, (we can make it! we can make it!) unable to recognize the important things, overflowing tears in my eyes, just how far ahead will this become a forgotten feeling? what I feeling with as much as I have yeah, the strength will become wings yeah, I'll overcome the loneliness yeah, and plunge forward into tomorrow we can make it true, the unwavering dream is always right here an endlessly wide world, right this minute I'll take hold of it your dream your dream, we can make it tears are surely not the end of sadness (the footprints of the dream) with fevered heart (from right here, right now) that story begins, sing your dream (RAP PART) All I'm doing is silently writing out my dream reading my goals, heading beyond into the direction of my imagination go go and go, so on and on (repeat) I said it, go go and go, so on and on I said it, yo-ho and go, so on and on we can make it true, the real dream is always right beside you an endlessly wide world, the lone one that sparkled we can make it true, the unwavering dream is always right here an endlessly wide world, right this minute I'll take hold of it your dream your dream Category:JOST